Guardian Angel
by Lady of the North Star
Summary: They say that people have always looked up to the heavens in times of troubles and severe distress. Well, salvation always comes to those who sometimes don't deserve. And most of the times, it come in ways that are more different than anyone can imagine.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

..

..

..

"People have always looked up to the Heavens for salvation ever since the beginning of time,"

..

..

..

"Alleria! Look at me!"

"No Alleria, look at me!"

The golden-haired ranger only smiled as she watched her two sisters running around the central park of Windrunner village. She adored the two more than she had anyone else and she fervently hoped that she would not be called by duty today, so that she can spend time with them. Being a Ranger was a full time schedule after all and it has always been duty first before family. It didn't help that her extremely tight schedule had become even more strict with the Orcs ravaging Alliance lands making her job thrice as hard and that means spending more time on the field and away from the family that she adored.

"Leria, would you mind taking us to the field today?" asked Sylvanas; springing out of nowhere in front of her, her cat-like blue eyes peering cutely at her older sister.

Alleria just sighed knowing that she had already lost once her sister pouted. Sylvanas may be close to coming of age, but her younger sister still acts like a child most of the time. Alleria knew she would had a hard time kicking suitors off when the time comes that her sisters come in age. They are too beautiful for their own good. Being daughters of the Windrunner House, all three of them have been graced with blonde and golden hair of course, and the fact that they are beautiful is certainly off the question. The only difference was the color of their eyes. Sylvanas had baby-blue eyes while Vereesa who was the youngest of the three Windrunner sisters have green while Alleria had plain black.

In fact Alleria who is honest enough to herself, knew that she is the most plain of the three of them despite being the oldest. She knows that she looks more like her father and would never be considered a beauty like her sisters who were the mirror images of their mother having all the right curves and right skin color. Alleria despite still being a beauty in human standards however is simply plain bland on High Elven ones. However the female Ranger had finally gotten over it, she did not became a Ranger by letting her emotions get the better of her. Besides, if her sisters would become the target of lovesick males, Alleria would be more than happy to use them as extra moving target practice.

"You know that father would disapprove of this once he knows that you are visiting the practice yard again with me," Alleria rose an eyebrow at two adorable looking eyes who immediately pouted at her next words. "Besides, don't you have your sewing to look back to?"

"Sewing is boring!" wailed Vereesa waving her small fists up and down looking terribly disgusted. It took all of Alleria's control not to hug her like a stuff toy with how cute she looked at the moment. Despite being a decade and a half old, Vereesa still looked like a small elfling. "I want to be a Ranger like big sister! Not sewing clothes like a human princess,"

"Me too!" interjected Sylvanas. "Big sister had trained me with the bow. I will become the best ranger general in History! I promise!"

Alleria only smiled at their words, she knew deep inside that the two would not be simply sitting at house doing housework. Like her, there is a fire deep inside them that moved them further than anyone else. Already Alleria could see the potential inside Sylvanas despite her still young nature. Provided by the harsh training that the Rangers can only offer, her sister could rise among the ranks easily. She had natural talent unlike her and Vereesa. With the right attitude and dedication, she would be a great asset on the Rangers. As for Vereesa, Alleria can only hope and smile at her younger sister. Though not as passioned as her and Sylvanas on the outdoors, Vereesa is already a good shot despite her young age and she would pass the Ranger qualifying tests once she's grown a little taller and bigger.

"Fine," sighed Alleria in mock defeat. "But if father knows about it, you two would be the one answering his angry retorts, not me,"

"Yay!" the two cheered like school girls and before Alleira knew it, she found herself being dragged to the familiar pathways of the woods by the two miscreants who were too loud for their own good.

Alleria just let it be though. Only once can an Elf experience childhood and she was determined to let her two sisters get the full measure of it. With their long lives, most Elves don't remember their early years and Alleria plan to change that by letting golden memories fill that of Sylvanas and Vereesa.

Making sure that the two wouldn't trip as they happily jogged familiar paths that they had memorized after countless times of visiting the field, Alleria let her thoughts wander as they passed the borders of Windrunner village.

Despite the peaceful aura that Quel'Thalas had at the moment, same cannot be said at the borders. The Horde at the moment is invading everywhere and despite the wall of trees and heavy enchantments that the Elves had laced their home with, the Horde still managed to ransack and raid several of the villages that lived near at the borders. That was the reason why the Rangers were so busy. The current Warchief of the Horde, Orgrin Doomhammer was no fool and instead of launching a full all-out attack against Quel'Thalas, the Warchief had been sending large amounts of raiders at the forest borders causing havoc everywhere and making the Rangers life hell as they try to root out the raider groups that pop out everywhere. Of course it didn't help that many of them end up lacking sleep and, despite the High Elve's fortitude thanks to Ranger training. There is only so much you can push yourself to before totally collapsing.

 _"Do not give up hope,"_ and there it is again. Alleria sighed to herself, gotten used to the fact on hearing that voice. Ever since she had become a Ranger recruit when she was young, Alleria had been hearing that voice; whispering, teaching, guiding. In fact if not for that voice, Alleria was sure she would never have passed her written exam to be a Ranger. It only got worse when her cousin Lirath died.

 _"Do not give in to anger and vengeance. It clouds your mind and acts like a poisonous wound that will continue to fester hurting you as much as the one you wanted vengeance to,"_ it whispered to her mind.

The High Elven Ranger just clutched her bow tighter making sure that her focus remained on her two sisters and not at answering the voice. She had learned the hard way that talking to the air was a very good way for you to be sent to the healers. When the voice at her early days on training started to disturb her, she had tried talking to it...out loud. Unfortunately, other trainees had seen her and reported it to their senior officer who then recommended that Alleria visit their resident Healer for "evaluation". She never talked to the voice again out loud, though it could obviously read her thoughts by the amused sound it made sometimes when she thought of a funny thing.

 _"Your sisters are calling for you. You've just arrived at your destination Leria,"_

And there goes her pet name. The High Elf certainly didn't know when he started calling her that,only that he did. Although made as an endearment, the High Elf can't help but scowl at it. It really sounded child-like and unbefitting for a Ranger of her caliber. Though she sometimes felt special that her invisible talker made an effort on naming her an endearment.

 _"You're you really should stop staring into space. Your two adorable sisters are already starting to get worried,"_

Alleria only blinked at the words. "Staring into space?" What did Mr. Invisible mean?

"Alleria! Alleria! Hellooooo! Alleria!" Sylvanas' voice whined like a kicked puppy, cutting through Alleria's thoughts making the Ranger blink as she looked at her sisters who had folded their arms, glaring at her while pouting cutely.

"What's wrong?" asked Alleria looking at them.

"What's wrong is that you've been staring into empty space again Big sister," giggled Sylvanas. "Don't tell me that you're thinking about a boy again?"

Alleria only glared at her as she and Vereesa giggled with one another. Goddess only knows would any male Sin'dorei find her attractive. The sun would had a better chance going blue than her, finding someone who will like her.

 _"I do,"_

The elven ranger promptly ignored the voice as she instead walked to the empty yard littered with practice bows and spare arrows. She can't help but frown a little. She never saw the yard emptied before. Sure there had been times that few were on it, but never empty. There would always be trainees present either just lounging and resting after gruelling training with their supervisors or simply there to test their mettle with one another. Seeing the yard so empty felt wrong and eerily silent.

"At least we can have all the space we want," muttered Alleria to herself. Her two sisters however did not either care that the air felt so malevontly thick or acknowledge the uneasiness that their older sister had as they ran to the nearest weapon rack grabbing a practice bow and several arrows before heading to the nearest range.

Behind them, Alleria just walked silently trailing after them. Already a bad feeling was churning in her gut, warning her of something that she can't place her finger into. The ever present voice that she had come to trust on situations like these was eerily absent and that worried her more than any amount of silence can do.

"Sister, look at me go!" Alleria tried not to jump up in surprise as Sylvanas' cheerful voice disturb the atmosphere. It was followed by the sound of an arrow being knocked on bow and the familiar tension sound of the string.

A small thud came from the target followed by the sound of Sylvanas cheering and Vereesa's clapping. Alleria however did not pay any attention to her as her black eyes scanned the trees. She right now really wanted to get out of here but feeling that moving away right now from where they are would be a very bad idea. She fervently wished again that the voice that had annoyed her thousands of times would be here to advise her.

"Sister! Look at the target! I hit it dead center," Sylvanas' hand clutched hers pulling it repeatedly to get her attention.

"Not now Sylvanas," snapped Alleria, her eyes squinting as for a moment it seemed, she saw something shift in the woods that clashed horribly with the color of the trees before disappearing again.

"But Alleria, look I hit it dead center," whined her sister.

The Elven Ranger completely ignored her sister at the moment as her hand went instinctively to her quiver at the back to grab an arrow. She was pretty sure she saw something and she would eat her bow if it was anything but hostile. She could feel eyes and killer intent radiating in front of her though she could not see them.

"Sister!" a sharp pain at her scalp drew Alleria's gaze away from the woods she were gazing as she moved by instinct to glare at the offender that had grabbed her hair to come face to face with the completely annoyed look of Sylvanas.

"What?!" snapped Alleria to her younger sister forgetting for a second about the odd dangerous feeling.

"You're not looking at the-SISTER!" Sylvanas suddenly cried in alarm and so did Vereesa who immediately hugged her legs as they looked at whatever it is behind her that she pulled her eyes away from.

Years of training immediately kicked in to Alleria, her hand going instinctively to grab an arrow at her quiver, knocking it easily on her bow and releasing it at the first moving target that she saw moving. There was a pained yelp, followed by a growl. Alleria's eyes only widened though she then registered her assailants only a few feet away from her and her two sisters.

Orcs, five of them riding on wolves at top speed towards her, a sixth one groaning on the dirt with an arrow at the shoulder. A full raiding party.

"Run!" shouted Alleria pushing her sisters to the side to avoid being trampled as one of the wolf riders barreled to where they were only a moment ago. As it was, Alleria can't help the yelp of pain that left her lips as the wolf's claws snagged her right arm, leaving deep gouges on it.

Gritting her teeth, Alleria did her best to bear the pain, ignoring the frantic cries of her sisters' as they were surrounded by wolf riders at all sides. Dropping her bow, Alleria drew her dirk with her left arm, her bloodied hand that was dripping blood pulling her sisters to her as the Orcs dismounted from their wolves carrying their axes and hammers surrounding her while muttering on their own crude language in victory, some even palming one another.

Alleria can't help but wonder how in the world did Orc raiders get so close to the capital. No wonder the yard was vacant. Either the Rangers here were dead or driven off. Probably the former rather than the latter. Orcs do take prisoners, but very seldom.

"Stay back!" hissed Alleria holding the sharp dirk she had protectively in front of her. The dirk was a good secondary weapon for any Ranger, however compared to the massive bulks of the Orcs, it looked incredibly small like a pinprick. The Orcs obviously thought the same as her for all it took was one look at the small weapon before they guffawed and roared in laughter.

That of course ticked Alleria off.

Completely ignoring her sisters' call for her to stop. Alleria lunged, moving like a snake towards the nearest Orc she could reach. He obviously didn't expect her sudden attack, for he barely had time to raise his hand on his chest as the sharp dirk that was supposed to pierce her heart, instead passed through his open palm making him howl in pain trying to get it off. Alleria only grunted, pushing the sharpened metal further, with every intention on trying to pierce his chest and his heart. She never saw the backhand that came from her right and hit her straight in the face.

Coppery blood immediately filled Alleria's mouth as she felt herself flying in the air before crashing hard on the ground knocking the wind completely off her lungs. She could hear from the distance, her sisters crying for her. That bolstered the Elven Ranger's resolve as she tried to stand up from where she was lying. However something big and hard crashed unto her bare navel and Alleria can't stop the scream of pain that left her lips as she felt the abuse on her navel again and again, her ribs cracking loudly as the three Orcs that surrounded her kept on stomping her lithe body while laughing on their own language.

Eyes blurry with tears of pain and defeat, Alleria forced her head to move at the side to see only her sisters bound and gagged, placed on the back of one of the wolves crying.

"No," croaked Alleria, blood pooling on her mouth from her pierced lung feeling completely helpless watching her sisters get captured. They would be subject to a life of torture and slavery, and Alleria would be helpless to stop it. Not to mention that she would probably killed right now.

She tried and failed to protest as she felt one of her legs being moved to the side. For a moment she panicked, thinking that they would rape her with the way her legs were spread. However she never saw the rising hammer and with a sickening crunch, landed on her upper part of her leg. This time, all sort of resolve immediately left Alleria's being as an agonized howl left her lips as bones break and flesh give way under that single heavy blow. She was barely finished from her first scream before a repeat of the strike came again, this time at her lower leg making Alleria scream again to the air as bone broke and flesh rent. Again and again the blows repeated on her leg, and the Ranger just now wished to die as one of the Orcs forced her look at her leg. Alleria can only sob, it barely looked the same, some of the bones were jutting out of the skin and the flesh was all but rent, oozing blood in great amounts, showing red muscle below.

The one who had struck her loomed over her and this time though, the hammer was poised on her bare navel. Alleria tried to squirm but the other Orcs grabbed her down and Alleria can't do anything but cry as she heard the blurry voice of her sisters' calling her name as the hammer descended on her navel. Like the breaking of her legs, it was followed by a sickening crack and Alleria can only gasp from where she was tied down feeling the bones on her body dislocate from the impact, piercing her organs.

This time Alleria can endure no longer and she found herself drifting into oblivion, the last thing she saw were the Orc raising the huge hammer to bring it down again.

 _"You're not alone Leria. Remember family is more important than any sort of vengeance,"_

The High Elven Ranger barely recognized the voice as sudden screams of pain and fear came from the Orcs before she fully blacked out.

..

..

..

 **Hello, so this is my story. I would not be updating this much, for I would be focused on Newcomers. But I just wanna try the thoughts juggling in my mind. That's why I wrote this tra-la. Opinions are fine. I wanna hear it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

..

..

..

 _"It's not about the things we want, but the things we need to do,"_

..

..

..

Alleria sighed as her blue eyes scanned the slowly waking village below her. The sun has barely risen, coloring the entire land in a pigment of black and orange, that indicated the coming of the dawn. Removing her gaze from the familiar visage of the Windrunner Village which had been the seat of the entire Windrunner family ever since the High Elves' exile, Alleria instead looked down at the broken pendant hanging on her neck. It was a part of an extremely expensive jewelry that her sister had bought and broke, distributing it to the her and Vereesa. Alleria in fact can still remember that day as clear as ever.

 _"Wow! Where did you get that?" asked Vereesa in awe as she ogled the beautiful necklace stone that Sylvanas was showing to them right now._

 _"I agree with her sister," commented Alleria from where she lay, who despite herself can't help but be impressed by the jewelry hanging on her sister's fingers. "That would have cost you a fortune and an entire year's pay,"_

 _Alleria would be right of course. The stone gem that Sylvanas was holding at the moment was nothing more than one of the oldest gems that Quel'Thalas managed to scavenge on their ancestral home and very limited in number. Houses sold it to one another in great prices and it was considered an honor to even possess such an heirloom._

 _"It does," chuckled Sylvanas. "I want this to represent something,"_

 _"Oh? And what does it represent Sylvie? Love? Romance? A promise to get married?" Vereesa hypothesized one theory after another making Alleria roll her eyes at the same time as Sylvanas. Leave it to Vereesa to be the ever present romantic among the three of them. For someone who is almost reaching their coming of age day, Vereesa never got rid of some of her childish fantasies._

 _"I want it to represent family Reesa," cut off Sylvanas with a small giggle the moment their younger sister stopped babbling to draw breath._

 _"Eh? Family?" blinked the younger High Elf owlishly, her doe like large-eyes looking particularly adorable._

 _"Yes," nodded Sylvanas and in front of their eyes, broke the gem of the necklace in three irregular pieces before Vereesa or Alleria could squawk a protest at the destruction of such a precious item._

 _"What did you do that for?" Alleria can't help but screech looking at the now broken gem. The violet stone broken thought its beauty remained intact._

 _Sylvanas simply ignored her as she held her palm containing the broken pieces in front of their faces. "I wanted each of us to have a part of this gem as a reminder of our familial bond. Every time we would look at it, I would want us to remember one another that we were a family and that wherever we go, we would always be sisters and nothing can break us apart,"_

Alleria in fact has been completely touched by the action of her younger sister and she had treasured her part of the broken gem, encasing it on a pendant as a safe keep and kept it together with the white rose which she treasured above all else.

Yes, a rose. Many elves have been nagging Alleria ever since they saw the white rose that the Ranger had placed one day out of nowhere on her window sill. Alleria's dislike of things related to "feminity" was legendary and seeing the former Ranger handling a rose like its the most precious thing on the world that she had, Alleria immediately earned the top rank of being the main gossip of Quel'Thalas that an unknown suitor had finally wormed his way to the cold Ranger's heart. Nobody knew that they had almost hit the truth.

Many things have changed after the ambush at the training fields for Alleria. First and foremost of all was the fact that she had been dismissed with all the honors from the Rangers of Quel'Thalas due to her injuries. Her ribs have been easily fixed but the damage to her right leg was so severe that not even the best healers can fix it. They did manage to close the wound and tie her up, but the upper part of her leg was so scarred that Alleria had to wear pants all the time to hide it from public despite her siblings' promptings that it was something that she didn't have to hide. Her leg wound though fixed as best as it can, prevented Alleria from running; with her experiencing agonizing pain every time she stressed her leg. Another reason why she was dismissed as a Ranger.

The second effect of the ambush in the former Ranger's life other than her dismissal on the Corps, was the loss of her dream of vengeance. It has been two months since the combined army of the Alliance left for the Dark Portal, an army that Alleria had volunteered to go with, to bring the fight to the Horde. Now she lost her chance for she knew that they would not accept an invalid on the army.

Third were the changing of her sisters. Grieved and angered at what happened to their elder, Sylvanas and Vereesa almost matured overnight and in a matter of a week, entered and passed the Ranger Program. having a zeal that pushed them forward than any recruit. Doing their best to make Alleria proud of them; they brought vengeance against the monsters that reduced their brave sister from one of the proudest warriors that Quel'Thalas had ever seen to a person that can't walk for twenty minutes without wincing.

However the final and fourth reason was the one which affected Alleria the most, and one she fervently yearned that she had treasured while it was still there, the loss of the voice that had been disturbing her and keeping her company far longer than she can recall.

Alleria sighed as she caressed the cold petals of the white rose on her hand. She had questioned Vereesa and Sylvanas about the person who saved them for there was one, she was sure of it no matter how much the two lie about it. She had seen him before she fainted from blood loss and its not a coincidence that the voice on her head disappeared and a rose that didn't wither replaced it. Rumors also from the Rangers that immediately rescued the three of them say that when they arrived, the Orcs were nothing more than carcases with deep gouges and slashes on them, along with their wolves.

The former Ranger may never admit it but she had been always intrigued and curious at the identity of the voice in her head. She tried asking it of course a lot which she received a raspberry sound in return every time. To say that Alleria was annoyed and pissed would be an understatement and she after a century of having it around on her head, she had given up on quizzing its name though her curiosity never abated. Now she cursed herself for being so weak and fainting, just when she was about to identify the identity of her best annoying friend.

Pulling her mind out of the gutter, Alleria sighed as she placed the rose back on the vase, making sure that it had enough water at the bottom. She may be sure that the rose won't wither with time, but she wasn't willing any chance to let it die and fade. It was her only thing left from the voice in her head and like the pendant that Sylvanas gave her, it was precious to her.

Wincing a bit as she placed her weight on her legs, Alleria limped slowly to the kitchen. She had moved here on this house at the farthest edge of Windrunner Village to avoid the pitying eyes of the other Elves. She may be wounded but she was not completely obsolete and her parents trying to mollycoddle her made Alleria feel as if she was being suffocated. That's the reason why she was here now, doing things her way. She may not be a Ranger anymore but she was still a trained Elf.

Avoiding the mirror of her bedroom to prevent her seeing her reflection showing the huge scars on her right leg, Alleria pulled on her morning gown as she daintily limped on the stairs to the kitchen below. The house that Alleria procured for herself from her life savings was simple containing a bedroom, a bath, a living room with a dining table and a small kitchen. A part of the house was also devoted for a guest if there ever was one (which in fact were a lot with Alleria's Ranger friends and her sisters visiting as many times as possible).

Humming to herself, the High Elf took some of the food she had spiced last night with preservatives and placed it on the side of the small spit of the kitchen. It was nothing grand, just the last of the boar meat that Vereesa had given her three nights before when she visited.

Limping to the kitchen, Alleria took the pot at the side where she stored her utensils, filling it water before setting it beside the meat as she readied a couple of potatoes and some green leaves that gave off a good aroma that she had planted on her small garden outside. With the ingredients ready, Alleria took the flint and lighted the fire of the spit and placed the pot of water on it to let it boil as she limped towards the kitchen, carrying the rest of the ingredients. What followed then was the sound of chopping and cutting as the High Elf prepared the food with a knife. She can't help the smile that graced her lips as she remembered her first time doing this on her own.

Being a Ranger of High status, things like preparing your own food was never on Alleria's resume, leaving it to those below to do it for her. It wasn't arrogance, but rather a privilege of being at the top of command. So when Alleria was dismissed and decided that she would live on her own independently instead of bunking with her parents, the first results of Alleria's cooking can only be compared to a blackened mess.

 _"I wonder what would Mr. Invisible say if he is here? He would never let me live it down, that's for sure,"_ thought Alleria as she carried the now finished and cut up food to the side of the pot, dropping the meat first on the pot, letting it stew for a few seconds before placing the potatoes and the greens along with it with a dash of spice and wine.

Finished with the ingredients, Alleria placed the small bowl of water filled with coffee beside the pot on the spit as she took the ladle and began to mix the uncooked stew. This of course as usual gave Alleria time to think and contemplate her new life again. She never expected it to be like this. Ever since she was young, Alleria has always been an outdoor type of person, spending most of her time on the forests and the lakes looking for an adventure. She never liked cooking, or reading books, or cleaning the house or planting a garden which most of her time was spent nowadays.

Not that she was completely useless. Alleria didn't rely on charity. Twice a week, new recruits for the Rangers were entrusted to her and she would be teaching them tactics and reactions during situations. It was not as fun as practicing it on the field, but it helped Alleria pay the taxes and the bills of her home and not rely on the charity of her family. It helped that she had built such a good reputation as a genius during her time as a Ranger that the Corps leaders every now and then still visited from time to time to ask her opinion and guidance for hard decisions.

The limp High Elf didn't also let her archery skills fade to nothing. Alleria is realistic enough to accept the sad truth that her field skills will obviously suffer thanks to the damage on her right leg and her being unable to run. But she'll rather eat hard tack for the rest of her life than allow her skills on the bow to deteriorate. Thus with many an argument with Sylvanas and Vereesa who tried to talk her out of her idea, Alleria herself made with her own hands a makeshift archery range on the backyard of her home for her to practice with.

At first it was a disaster. The wound on her leg unable to support her body while drawing the massive bows that Rangers have and Alleria was turning red in shame as she could vividly imagine her invisible friend's cackling and teasing words with the way she missed the large ring with all her arrows. She still haven't forgiven him with his teasing when she was simply a Ranger recruit at that time and she was new to the bow and he would be laughing quite loudly on her head as she missed target after target on the practice ring with the other recruits. In fact Alleria was sure that if it wasn't for his teasing and insults, she would never have pushed herself harder than the rest and made it as a Ranger Captain before anyone on her batch.

A small sizzling sound brought Alleria's thoughts to the present as she removed the ladle she had been swirling all these time at the pot. Already a faint aroma was coming in front of her and Alleria smiled at the success of her breakfast as she added more water on it before returning the ladle in and began swirling again.

By the goddess she missed her constant companion terribly. Alleria had always been a silent person and his happy and annoying persona have brightened her day more times than she can count though she would rather chew her own nails before admitting it to him loudly. She knew that her friend though acting like an annoyance all the time was rather quite sensitive on her. He was gentle and being a friend when she was down. He would be a dear and a good listener when Alleria would be angry and he can be quite colorful in curses she knew, especially when that male ranger trainee at the same batch as her stole her first kiss and slapped her ass. What she would give to have him back. Though a part of her was obviously annoyed and jealous with her sisters having seen him. She didn't miss the dreamy looks that the two have when they described the white robed figure with a sword of rubies when they discussed the rescue secretly among themselves when they thought that Alleria wasn't listening.

It wasn't fair, he was supposed to be her best friend and she was the one who missed having him seen. The real reason why Alleria never elected on having suitors was a secret that nobody knew. It was her insecurities. Alleria knew how she looked plain and bland compared to the other female elves and her beautiful sisters who were graced with the beauty of their mother. With the added ugly deep scars on her leg, that insecurity deepened even more. There has been only one person that Alleria considered dating and that was the person she never met inside her thoughts.

Of course she knew how wrong it is. Even she isn't sure that she is simply not imagining things inside her head. However every part of her truly believe the fact that he is real. He is always at her side her entire life ever since she became mature enough and he has stood at her side through the good times and bad. Alleria never know what love is at the other sex, having never experienced it before, but she can't help but wonder if the feelings she has for her imaginary friend were the ones she never experienced.

Another sizzling sound captured the High Elf's attention indicating that the stew she was cooking was now finished. Smiling to herself, Alleria lifted the clay pot off the flames, wiping the soot underneath it before placing it at the top of her dining table before returning with hot coffee and cold sourdough bread.

Dipping the bread on the pot, Alleria smeared the entire loaves with the stew before taking them to the side of her house where she can watch the morning rise eating at the presence of the white rose. The dawn and the sunset have always been Alleria's favorite time of the day, enjoying how beautiful everything became as the light comes up and down on the sky. Licking the last of her sourdough bread with stew in an unlady-like fashion, Alleria drained her coffee. She was sure that if the voice in her head was here, he would be berating her for her lack of manners and she would be bantering with him in an annoyed way though she would be enjoying it immensely inside.

"I wish you are here my friend," spoke Alleria as she let her fingers graze the petals of the cold white rose. "I wish I could have seen you at least even once my guardian and friend. You have always been there and now that you're gone, I do not feel like me anymore. I hope you can hear me my friend. I need you now more than ever,"

Feeling completely stupid for talking to a plant, Alleria picked up her empty mug as she limped back down to her living room. She would need to set aside the pot of stew for lunch and just in case a visitor decided to drop in.

She completely missed the watery dews that dropped the rose's petals.

..

..

..

 **HIYA2X SO IVE FINALLY DECIDED. THIS STORY WILL BE TEN CHAPTERS ONLY WITH 3K WORDS EACH OR MORE. AND THE PAIRING, IVE DECIDED TO GET RID OF THE HAREM AND STICK TO THAT OF ALLERIA X HARRY. SO THATS THAT. I FEEL REALLY BAD FOR THE LACK OF SUPPORT. THIS STORY WILL HAVE NO SEXUAL THEMES OTHER THAN CHEESY ROMANCE AND A STORYLINE. ITS RATED T AFTER ALL. ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **PS: I WOULD BE UPDATING NEWCOMERS' GRAMMAR FROM THE EARLY CHAPTERS ONCE I REACHED CHAPTER THIRTY.**

 **PPS: HIHIIHI TELL ME YOUR OPINIONS TRA-LA ON THIS STORY. :) I WANNA KNOW YOUR OPINIONS.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _"Say I gotta hear your voice, say your name it sounds so sweet. Coming from the Lips of an Anger, hearing those words it makes me weak,"_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

Alleria can't help but feel despair as she watched the forests she had grown accustomed into watching for many centuries lighting up like a bonfire in front of her. Never in her long years of living did the former Ranger expect that the wall of trees, thick with arcane enchantment will fall. They are there before she is born and they are still there when Alleria is finally brought down low by her people's enemies. They are a beacon of the strength of the High Elves and a representation of their solitude. Apparently that representation now is nothing more than the risiing bonfire that would soon turn to ashes like her homeland.

If somebody had told her long ago that an army of undead would one day come to Quel'Thalas and knock their ancients defenses down, she would have laughed herself silly. There is no way that any army can get passed their wall of trees, not unless they have power large enough to challenge the ancient defenses set by the first High Elves which were masters on their own right in both the arcane arts and enough wisdom to circumnavigate the cleverest of spell-beakers. What Alleria and the other Elves both from the past and the present though never expected was the betrayal of their own from the inside. And right now the ancient defenses were crumbling like a house of cards under a winter storm.

Arming herself with her bow and arrows and placing the long dirk that she once wore when she was a Ranger at her boot, Alleria limped as fast as she could out of her house and as expected was faced with the symphony sounds of panic and fear of the residents of Windrunner Village running around like headless chickens as the Undead machinery marked with the black smoke ploughing through their forestry defenses drew even nearer.

"SILENCE!" the former Ranger's voice cracked like a whip on the air making every eye on the area look at her in fear and surprise, the volume and authority under that one word cutting through the cloud that confused and terrified most of the civvies.

Once sure that all of them had their attention on her. Alleria immediately took a deep breath. By right she is the heir of her house when their father died a decade ago though it is her sister, Sylvanas who became the more famous of them with her reaching Ranger General two centuries before. However despite her disability and lack of action thanks to her injury, that doesn't mean that Alleria lost all the charisma and natural leadership that she had when she is a Ranger Captain before.

"Everyone, gather up!" called Alleria making sure that she exert her will on her words to prevent the civvies from returning to their previous state. "Panicking will not help you right now. By my estimate the Undead drawing near to our village would not be here for another two hours. Now listen! I want everyone to gather whatever essentials you could from your previous homes, bring only what is necessary since it would be your lives at risk here people. Make sure that members of your family is with you. You had one hour to do everything that I have said. Once you're done, my household guards would personally lead you to the next village of Croftshead where you would meet with the escort soldiers of our King who would then lead yout to Quel'Thalas where all of the refugees are heading at the moment. Now move!"

It didn't take much encouragement for everyone to immediately scramble off in all directions to follow her commands. Despite moving without any order of sort, at least they aren't trying to trample one another where an unfortunate lost child maybe would then be killed by accident by being stepped at.

"My lady is this a wise idea?" asked Feron, the head of House Windrunner's guards. "Us bringing all these people? They would simply slow us and our escape. The soldiers of the King won't wait for us if we do not arrive there at the specified time.

"Yes I'm sure Feron!" Alleria glared at the captain of her guard. "And it would not be us, it would only be you and your soldiers with you and the people,"

"Wait, don't tell me my lady that-,"

"I'm staying here," finished Alleria fingering the top string of her bow with her fingers, making sure that the knot there is tied securely and would not snap no matter how much Alleria pulled the weapon. "This is my ancestral seat and the home of Windrunner's for many generations. I would not give it up without putting up a fight at least. Besides, Sylvanas said she would meet me here after she finished delaying that damned Death Knight where we would then escape together to Silvermoon but not after making the Undead pay for every inch of Windrunner Village that they would defile,"

As Alleria expected, the captain bristled at her words. "I'm sworn to protect your House my lady and that means protecting you. You can't send us away!"

"But you're also sworn to follow my commands," Alleria added before sighing. "Please captain, you know as well as I do that if the Household guard didn't go with the people, they would be slaughtered. The main force of the Undead may be two hours away but I would bet my bow that advance scouts or raiders would be lying in wait on the road for any refugees. Remember captain, for every dead that we have, it would just be another soldier ghoul for the Undead,"

"Then at least let a handful of the guards remain here to guard you and make sure that you return with us safe and sound," insisted Feron.

"No!" snapped Alleria cutting off any sort of argument that the loyal elf can come up with. "You barely have enough men to keep an eye on all the villagers. You'll be needing every single one of them," forcing a smile on her lips. Alleria placed a hand on the pauldrons of her household guard captain. "I'll be fine captain. Now gather all the people and prepare them to leave in five minutes post-haste. You need to leave in the minute to maintain the distance between you and the main undead force,"

Alleria stomped her emotions down as the elf that had been loyal on serving and protecting her House for generations nearly broke down before managing to compose himself with a salute. "It's been an honor serving you my lady,"

"The honor is mine captain," responded Alleria with her own salute. "Now go! Save as many as you can and make me proud,"

"Yes my lady," bowed the elf before bustling off to the gathered crowd at the exit of the village shouting orders to his men and the people to prepare for departure.

With Feron now out of her presence, Alleria did not waste any more time watching the people her house was in charged with escape the clutches of the Undead. She knew that they would be safe with Feron and her Household guards watching over them. What she now worried was for her own health with the upcoming Undead Army led by the Renegade Prince who turned kinslayer by murdering his father.

Limping at different locations, Alleria gathered such bits and pieces left by the residents and started to make makeshift traps that she could make on the thirty minute window that she had. Alleria had nineteen arrows on her quiver and an additional twenty that she had prepared beforehand lying at the top of Windrunner Spire. Thrity nine arrows, thirty nine undead...not good enough.

Alleria may be disabled, but her disability is not a hindrance for the former Ranger as she limped to different places placing all such of simple traps that she can easily make in seconds with the things she can get her hands on right now. From the rather crude bear traps that can tear limbs to the more elaborate and complicated rigging traps that could cause a building to collpase with its main foundations removed where a single touch on the wrong direction can cause it to lose balance and turn to paste the unfortunate one that managed to get on the trap's bad side.

Satisfied with her preparations, Alleria wobbled back at the top of Windrunner Spire looking down over one of the cracks of the wall that she had prepared beforehand with an arrow ready already at her bow.

"They did not disappoint alright," muttered the High Elf to herself as she watched the first elements of the Undead's main army make an appearance out of the forest and it took all of Alleria's self-control not to start shooting as the meat wagons ploughed down the trees that she had grown up watching.

The Undead Vanguad was composed mostly of ghouls and skeletons with crude arms, wobbling as the necromancers that awakened them forced them to go forward. A constant battle between the wills of the summoner and the summoned. They came in the hundreds and that was just the vanguard. The former Ranger knew in her heart that despite the abundance of her traps and arrows, her damage would barely dent this kind of force. Alleria was severely disappointed however when she didn't see the Death Knight who started this invasion with the rest of his vanguard forces. It would have been funny watching him fell into a sinkhole.

However what bugged Alleria is the simple fact that her sister didn't make an appearance. Sylvanas had promised that she would arrive first with the remnant of her Farstriders here to pick up Alleria before heading off also to Quel'Thalas. Already a nagging feeling that her sister might have died or worse, have left Alleria to her fate; retreating to the main city leaving her behind. Alleria actually preferred that her sister had done the latter instead of the former.

Her musings however was completely broken as the sound of steel clamping hard and an agonized howl of the ghoul sounded on the air.

 _"So it begins,"_ thought Alleria as the sound of hundreds of feet of Undead came like a tide of black and white as they entered the empty village needlessly without any sort of coherence or care at all, scrambling over one another as their necromancer masters egged them on.

Everywhere, the traps of Alleria sprung to life one after another snapping and cutting undead to ribbons, burning them with scalding water, dropping rocks on them, accidental falls of fake ground, collpasible buildings that buried dozens of them the moment they touched it and a dozen more that killed them off one by one though despite the carnage, their numbers never seemed to dwindle down.

Alleria herself haven't been idle. With the havoc caused by the traps to the Undead soldiers, Alleria took the opportunity to sight down the necromancers with her bow, using the traps as a destruction to let them avoid noticing her as she assasinated Necromancer after Necromancer rewarding her with confused number of ghouls that turned on their allies immediately tearing into each other.

The High Elf smiled from where she is hiding. Her plan is going on beautifully as the Undead routed out its rebellious brothers and sisters and no on yet noticed her. Alleria is just ready to let loose another arrow when green energy immediately erupted on where she is hiding and the High Elf can't help but cry out in agony as her damaged limb felt the full power of decay that came from the Death Knight's sword writhing on the ground clutching her leg to which Alleria is horrified to see had black veins bulging on her skin like that of a spider's web.

The head of House Windrunner is still contemplating the damage to her good self and what it is when two ghouls appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her on the arms before the High Elf could bolt at their presence. She can't help but howl in agony again as her damaged leg thudded like a ball on the descending stairs causing it even more severe discomfort. And she felt even more fear as a third ghoul appeared near her right calf and without warning bit her there, the sharp teeth piercing the leather of her boots and skin easily and with a ripping sound pulled out making Alleria how in agony as a chunk of her was taken it. It was the dirk she had hidden on her boot though falling behind her as she was dragged did Alleria realize why it biut her there.

"Let go! Let go of me!" Alleria snarled despite the haze that the pain was causing her through her damaged leg and calf as she was dragged like a sack of potatoes outside the building that Alleria noticed was now burning.

Her heart is currently thudding in no small amount of nervousness and she can't help but quake in terror as the firm skeletal hands held her in place. She had no idea what they are planning to do to her. Of course being in the captive situation she is in right now, she can't help but think the worst. The most prominent thought of couse for them to eat her, ghouls tend to do that, kill her, torture her or worse, kill her and bring her back, using her as a marionetter for their plans.

"Sister," a tired voice suddenly sounded making Alleria look up from the dirt she had been focusing all this time. That voice sounded familiar, a voice she expected at least an hour ago.

"Sylvie," croaked Leria, unable to stop the tears as she saw her younger sister tied up on a slab table, her Ranger uniform ripped to tatters and she was horrified seeing the damage to her sister's body. It looked like someone released a rabid bear on her with the amount of scratches littering her body, and marring her flawless skin. One of her eyes was closed with a huge purple bruise on it and her lips were parched.

Rage immediately filled the former Ranger and she began to snarl at the black clad figure standing beside her sister.

"What did you do to-," Alleria stopped dead on her words as she recognized the young man, no, young prince of Lordaeron standing there clad in black armor and furs, watching her and her reaction with...glee? Beside him was hundreds of undead and she can't help but feel sick as she noticed that some of the shambling forms are High Elves either wearing the civilian garb or the Ranger uniform. All of them are moving like puppets on strings.

"How...how could you?" Alleria can't help but ask looking in horror at he Dark Knight in front of her. "You're the prince of Lordaeron. How could you betray the Alliance and your own people?" asked Alleria.

Alleria had met the young prince long ago during one of the diplomatic missions that the Elven King sent to Lordaeron. He had been a teengager that time. Brash, proud, and ambitious but with a healthy sense to defend his people. He had tried to ask..no, demand that Sylvanas marry him since she's beautiful during the feast provided by the king much to everyone's amusement when the High Elven Ranger flicked him off with some vegetables on the forehead as her way of saying no. Still, he's a good lad, loyal to his father and seeing him here now is quire unbelivable for Alleria.

"Technically it's King now," the former prince spoke with sterness looking at her. "I know you, Alleria Windrunner right? The "Limp" Ranger who is supposed to be the older sister of this bitch that dare stop my glorious conquest," snarled the self-proclaimed King approaching her and placing a finger on her left cheek squeezing it in two fingers making Alleria bite her tongue at the intense cold on her skin at the contact. "They say you are one of the best," he continued. "One of the sharpest minds that any elf ever had despite your disability. Judging by the damage based only on traps you did to my army, you only not managed to destroy my vanguard but also stall me like your sister here. But that doesn't matter anymore,"

Alleria trembled as she drew an old looking sword with his free hand slowly and she tried not to cringe as she coulfd feel something malevolent on it as it went out of is sheathe, the pointy end going immediately to touch the edge of her navel. She can barely hear her sister begging and crying as she felt the sword's power touch her very soul as it mae contact with her skin.

"Unfortunately for you, you have destroyed a part of my army. My army!" snarled Arthas making Alleria gasp as the point of the sword went inside her. "You dare to strike my men! Me?! A King!" continued the former Prince pushing the sword deeper, Alleria's breaths coming in faster at the pain. "Death won't be your punishment for rebellion. Your mind would be a useful tool on bringing down your own homeland and I would be certain to make very good use of it. Your soul will be mine and your body will serve me, willingly or no," chuckled Arthas laying in deep the sword within her now and Alleria can't help but choke feeling blood pool on her mouth and lips as she is slowly killed.

"After all, Frostmourne hungers,"

This time Alleria can't help the agonized howl as Arthas stabbed her fully, the hilt of the sword touching her skin as the blad sank fully unto her. Eyes dimming, everything is going blurry for Alleria as she felt herself falling into darkness. Everything going blurry, even her sister's cries of her name. Oh how she wished that her sister won't suffer the same fate as she did.

 _"And here I thought that you will remember me before the end,"_ a sudden familiar voice that she had prayed again and again to return cut off into Alleria's psyche like glass.

 _"It's you,"_ thought Alleria. If she could, her eyes would have popped in surprise if not for her weakened state.

 _"The one and only,"_ chuckled her old friend.

 _"Please, I'm going to die. At least tell me who and what you are?"_ begged the former Ranger feeling the cold grasps of Death coming to claim her.

 _"Oh come on Leria, you're not going to die..yet. Not while I'm here. Who I am comes later, but as for what I am,"_ Alleria's vision cleared seeing a human in silver armor and is that wings appear in her vision. He is extremely handsome with unkept black hair and the greenest eyes she had ever seen with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. At his hand is a sword, its handle ecrusted with red rubies. _"Let's just say I'm your guardian angel,"_

..

..

..

 **Hihihi hope ya like it. For the setting here. Well it's during the invasion of Quel'Thalas. Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

..

..

..

 _"You may throw your spears at the Tower of Babylon. But you can never touch God,"_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

Light, white blinding light. That was all that Sylvanas managed to see from where she was strapped after screaming her sister's name in horror seeing the accursed blade being stuck slowly in her gut, the blasted Death Knight taking pleasure on her slow Death. She remained helpless as she watched her sister's pride fighting to keep her mouth shut, denying the Death Knight of having the pleasure of hearing her screams even as he slowly eviscerated her. Until of course the final straw at which Sylvanas saw the former Prince of Lordaeron's face contort in an ugly manner at her sister's stubborness and shoved his blade without warning inside her sister.

One of the most basic and familiar teachings that Sylvanas had learned from Alleria and one she put in heart was the saying: _"No matter how justified our cause may be. Every time you wield a blade to take a person's life. The horror that it will cause to the wielder and the victim is one and the same. It is no easy task to take a life and no pleasure is taken when watching it,"_

She was right of course. Sylvanas had done her fair share of killing during her career as a Ranger and until now she still remembered the faces of the lives she had taken. However watching the life of her sister slowly draining out was ten times worse.

It didn't help that she is unable to help as she remained there stuck like a pig for slaughter on the table strapped and spread-eagled as her sister died. She never dreamed that she would one day lose her. Sure the fact that she is a Ranger before, Sylvanas has always worried that one day she would not return home. However now that their places are reversed, she never imagined that her own eyes would bear witness as her sister's life blood spilled on the ground and all she can do is look. There is also the horrifying fact of what the Death Knight planned to do after he killed her.

"You-You bastard! I'll kill you! You heartless monster! Your father would be ashamed of you and what you have become! Your ancestors would roll over their grave if they know what you have done and how much you shamed yourself!" Sylvanas can't help but screech with all her might at the Death Knight who let her sister's limp body fall on the ground, his blade letting off a small squelching sound as he removed from her midriff, still stained fresh with her blood.

"That would be alright," the bastard in front of her spoke nonchantly wiping the stained blade on the edges of her sister's dress, desecrating her corpse even more. "I don't really care what everyone thinks. I'm a king after all, it is my birthright. Anyone who speaks badly of me I will kill. And as for my father and ancestors. They are useless and weak. Father is a fool and I disposed of him as the fool he is and as for my ancestors? Well if they'll find it any comfort, I'll use their corpses to aid me on my glorious campaign and set myself as the rightful ruler of this world as my birth demands,"

"You're insane," mumbled Sylvanas letting her tears fall as she stared at the dead body of Alleria, crimson blood of hers soaking the ground. "I still remember the young man I met long ago on Lordaeron wanting to be a Paladin and use his strength to protect his people,"

"I will protect my people she-elf!" snarled the Death Knight at her. "However to protect them, I need power! And power I don't have enough when I am that naive little boy you met long ago. Frostmourne showed me the way. I will destroy everything and recreate anew everything in my image!"

"If you are invading my homeland because of me refusing your hand long ago in marriage then I'm sorry," begged Sylvanas as she watched Arthas approach her sister's corpse, sword in hand. She knew immediately of course what he planned to do and if she could, she would have been thrashing restlessly on her chains and stop him before he corrupted her sitster's pure soul. "I never meant to say that. You can have me! I offer you me! My body and everything. Kill me, rape me, marry me, torture me, I don't care! Do to me whatever you want but leave my sister's corpse and my people alone. They are innocent,"

Sylvanas felt her heart stop for a moment as the Death Knight approached the table where she is strapped, his icy hands suddenly descending on her cheeks, making her shiver at the cold contact going slowly to the top of her Ranger Leathers, only to slip underneath her shirt making Sylvanas gasp and cry softly as he touched her assets. She's willing to pay the price of having this monster bed her if it meant her sister remaining dead, not damned and her people safe and sound. She is however surprised as the cold man leaned into her ear.

"You're already mine she-elf. You just don't know it yet,"

And before Sylvanas could properly protest what he meant, his free hand went up and shot a green beam to her sister's corpse.

"NO!" yelled the Ranger-General in horror as she watched in slow motion as the beam in slow motion approached her sister's corpse. If that ever made contact with her flesh, Alleria would become just another undead drone under the thumb of this Death Knight molesting her; to be called at his back and call without problems whatsoever.

Blinding light immediately filled the area and before anyone could regain their senses, a large spear of silver steel came out of nowhere impaling the Death Knight straddling and groping her making both Sylvanas and Arthas scream in pain. Arthas, because of the spear that went through his shoulders protruding on the other side and Sylvanas because of the sudden removal of contact on her chest from the icy hands of the Death Knight.

However as the light slowly died and Sylvanas looked at the source, she can't help but felt her jaw drop at the three people standing guard over her sister's corpse. Two are obviously male and certainly not human. The most eye-catching of them is the one crouched over her sister's body. He had no helm but wearing silver splendid armor, a long sword strapped to his side. She could not see his face since his back is turned, but he had very unruly hair as far as Alleria can see. However the most eye catching on his person is the pair of wings of silver that seems to gleam under the morning sun. Beside him is a red-head and if it were not for the long scaly tail and red leathery wings at his back he would have passed easily as a human. The last one perhaps is the most human of them. She is the only female dressed in what Sylvanas could say in her opinion in a scantily clad pale violet gown which showed the top of her well-endowed chest and revealed both her legs from the cuts of the sides of her dress. Piercing grey-eyes met hers and Sylvanas shivered as it seem to look deep into her soul.

Part of her is deeply relieved that more of the living arrived right here even though she had no idea who they are. It tend to take a physical toll on the mind after all if it knows that it is surrounded by those who are dead, even if it is a moving dead. However the Ranger part of her is the complete opposite of her relieved ine and her instincts are screaming at her that these three are more than they seemed and something that both the living and the dead should avoid.

Not that she can do anything right now with the way she is chained to the slab marble table. Only thing she knows and sure of is the simple fact that there would be blood spilled here now that the three are here.

...

..

..

Cold, that was what Alleria felt the moment she heard the voice of her old friend as it faded away. Darkness was around her and the High Elf for a moment panicked in her head as she could see nothing, hear nothing and got a feeling of falling endlessly on the darkness pressing around her.

 _"Come back,"_

If it was possible, Alleria panicked even more. The voice which for some reason have a feeling of not belonging to this place sounded eerily loud on her ears and painful to her entire being.

 _"Reject the Darkness, come back,"_

She wanted to, she really did but she doesn't know how. Everything around her is dark and she can't even see the solid ground on which she was stepping in right now. The darkness pressed on her very soul and she wanted nothing more than to curl up on the floor and let it pass.

 _"Do not give in to it. Focus on my voice, fear no darkness. Come back,"_

"But it's so cold," Alleria can't help but whimper as the cold seeped over her skin, gripping her very bones making her feel as if hundreds of hands are trying to pull her into a hundred directions altogether at once.

 _"Listen to my voice. Get up Alleria. Pain is an illusion. Fire is your devotion,"_

"Devotion to what?" murmured the High Elf curling even further deep within herself. "I'm nothing more than a tool broken many years ago living my life for no reason at all with no goal at the end? I failed both my sisters and my countrymen. I'm as useless as the fire on my stove waiting for its time to be snuffed out,"

 _"Yes, but even the fire on the stove gives off warmth by simply being there yes? It keeps everything from dampening and its owner was glad of its presence every time he returns home. And even the fire on the stove knew that without, him everything is dark and cold. Just like you Leria. You may not be a Ranger anymore, and I know that you thought yourself useless because you lost the most important thing you want above all else in your life. But that doesn't mean that you're not needed anymore. You are the fire that your sisters keep close to. You are their inspiration and their strength and pillar to keep on going. And most importantly, the Alleria I've come to know simply doesn't just roll over and die. She keeps on going despite the harshest of situations. Looking at you today, made me feel as if you're not that Alleria. You've grown lazy and fat in your old age. You're not an elf! You're a slug!"_

"Excuse me?" Alleria couldn't believe her ears despite the darkness and the cold trying to strangle her. When she had been younger, she had been teased as a slug by the other children being more curvy than the average elf and the word she hated the most when she was teased by them is "slug".

 _"You heard me, you witless slug!"_

"Shut up!"

 _"Ha! You're fat and slow and you don't have it in you to even get up,"_

"I said shut up!" growled the High Elf forcing herself to stand on her feet despite the chains of darkness trying to hold her down. "Where are you? Come here so I can disembowel you personally!"

 _"As if! You can' even catch me. You're a fat slug with wide hips that is too big for her. You don't even know which direction I am. I'm not surprised, you're a slug after all,"_

Seeing red, Alleria roared in anger as she ran at the source (which she guessed right on three guesses) of the voice forgetting the fact that a.) she cannot see anything on the darkness and b.) completely ignoring the fact that she had just passed a door that she didn't even recognize.

 _"Almost there slug, slither slither as fast as you can after me,"_ mocked the voice.

Alleria still fuming in anger ran after the source not knowing that she had already passed the realm of the dead back to the living.

..

..

..

"Ooh, your sister won't like what you did," commented Mia, watching silently as the same as he ; as a small wisp of smoke came out of his hands back to the limp body who immediately breathed slowly on her mouth.

"I know," mumbled the figure rising up from his crouch, drawing the sheathed sword on his scabbard, the red rubies shining faintly on the reflected morning light. "I've broken more than enough rules today. What's it gonna change if I broke a few more?"

"Oi Harry, can I save that girl on the marble statue?" asked Balerion, his serpentine tail twitching in excitement as he pointed at the High Elf on a marble table. "She's pretty and I want a good plaything,"

"Sure," nodded the man walking to the gathered Undead who haven't moved an inch ever since they arrive. "You can turn back if you want to also. Remember, just don't waste their entire army though. We only came here to rescue the girl and her sister. As for me I just need to beat up the guy that hurt them. As long as you leave their army barely intact, you can do what you want,"

"Oh finally!" laughed his old friend and before anyone can properly register what the heck is going on and what are they talking about, the red-head disappeared in a flash of smoke and Harry just smiled. If only he knew that the Hungarian Horntail he battled when he was still human would be his best friend one day, he would have questioned the informant's sanity.

A loud roar immediately shook the entirety of Windrunner Village making the very trees groan at the echo and the lead ghouls surrounding the table where Sylvanas Windrunner is laying could react, two large claws immediately riped them to pieces while a blazing bonfire of iridescent orange cooked the remaining ghouls and necromancers.

"I hate it when he does that," commented Mia beside him as out of the smoke, a black and red dragon with many spikes barreled like a three legged elephant to the assembled army who despite being undead panicked at the side of the slobbering beast who crashed into their lines like a rolling wave on a sand castle.

Green eyes only looked at her curiously. "You can transform back like him if you want to in your original form...Norberta,"

Piercing grey eyes only glared back in annoyance. "I told you never to call me that anymore,"

"Can't blame an old man for forgetting," shrugged the figure before looking at a few approaching ghouls who are trying to sneak on them while they are talking. "You're gonna help?"

"Tsk, you wouldn't have brought me if I don't plan to," snorted the gray-eyed woman just raising her hands at the ghouls and at the blink of an eye electrocuted three of them before sighing. "Well, I better get busy then,"

The green-eyed man only snorted as one of his first friends walked calmly to the remaining ghouls not crushed, burnt or torn to pieces by Balerion, small lightning sparks erupting from her fingers.

"One...two...three," he counted softly and the wind seemed to shake as Norberta or Mia twisted her hands and like a whip swung the tendril of lightning to the ghouls and skeletons on her way. The necromancers who aren't dumb actually used their heads and fell flat face on the ground to avoid the monstrous arc of energy. The rather stupid and slow ones reacted too light and were fried or cut in half along with most of the ghouls and skeletons that they commanded.

Despite himself, he can't help but grin at the devastation caused by his two old friends. They are truly dragons no matter how much his sister try to instill human characteristics on them. In the end when battle calls, each being returns to his primal form after all.

"What are you doing you fools?! Get rid of them! There's only three of them you weaklings!" his ears twitched as his main target for the day yelled like a spoiled child.

Ignoring the carnage left behind by the Black Dragon and the lightning wielding woman, he gently placed his hand on the sleeping High Elf's forehead making lights appear around her, symbols of wards so that no stupid ghoul will be dumb enough to finish the job. Once sure that his ward is as safe as she can be on the environment. He immediately began to walk on the direction of the self-proclaimed prince-who-became-king ignoring the battle around him and the carnage left behind by his two companions. One ghoul pretending to be dead on the ground with many others leaped without warning but one flash of movement by his left wing and the ghoul is nothing more than flesh and bone splattering the ground.

Apparently the Death Knight isn't as dumb as he expected for he immediately raised Frostmourne in his direction the moment he got within a few meters, blue eyes glaring at him with misplaced anger.

"Who are you to dare draw your sword against the rightful king of Lordaeron?" demanded the Death Knight.

"Someone which you owed something to," he merely shrugged eyeing the blade. Oh how easily he could destroy it and stop what is to come if not for the bloody rules set by Lady Fate.

"A king does not owe anyone debts," snarled the Death Knight proudly before preparing himself on a ready stance. "No one can stand against me with Frostmourne by my side. Come and I'll have it drink your soul as it did your friend elf there,"

"Good," nodded the green-eyed man raising the sword of rubies as an ornate helmet of gold and silver with wings on it appeared covering his head, green eyes the only thing that can be seen shining from within. "I've always believed on the saying an eye for an eye. And you stupid fool, just owed me one,"

Silver wings opened and the sun shone brighter than any day that Quel'Thalas witnessed. And it would be continued to be remembered later on after its fall.

..

..

..

 **Hiya2x so another chappie done. Im going to Update Newcomers next. hihihi. Anyway, please review. yeah I included Norberta on HP universe here and if you wanted to imagine his two new companions. I based Norberta on the image on the stories Profile and use your imagination on Balerion. As for Harry, for it is Harry, I based it on Lineage Revelations Armor only with wings. hihihi. Six more chapters to go. keep on supporting this story readers.**

 **PS: Yeah, Alleria hated being called a slug. hihi thank you for the inspiration the Hobbit Desolation of Smaug.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

..

..

..

 _"Just lights and clockwork,"_

..

..

..

 _"The demons think that we cannot win. These demons think that we will not strike at the very heart of their home. Yet here we finally stand at the precipice of the final battle. If we die tonight, the entire world dies with us. Now I look at each of you, I see the marks of this long and terrible war. For the world's children, for their children's children so they will not be forced to one day suffer this marks. Though they'll never know who we are or what we did. But we will not bow down! We will not give in! We will rise up on this moment! At this hour! We will sacrifice everything so that the world can live in freedom. On this night! We take back our world!"_

Alleria woke up in a gasp, her breaths coming in large gasps as her mind made a mess of what she had seen. Her hand going in instinct to clutch her head closing her eyes as she made sense of what she had seen.

A large group of people on a barren wasteland wearing cloaks and armor, some holding wooden sticks while others had metal things with them looking over a citadel with green lights raising on it and Alleria could see monsters of many kind patrolling its walls. However it was not the monsters or the citadel or the large flying metal things that caught her attention but the person who was making that speech before. He looked vaguely familiar. Jet black hair that was so messy, looking like he never combed his entire life and piercing green eyes. He was irrevocably handsome if not for the three deep scars on his face that went from his right temple to his left jaw as if some rabid moonsaber had tried to rip his face open.

Feeling unnaturally tired, Alleria slowly opened her eyes and immediately frowned as all she could see was blue. For a moment her muddled mind made sense of what happened before she fainted. She remembered the border trees and her village burning, her fighting the demons with her traps and ambushes as she stalled for time so that her sister can arrive. Only to find out then that her sister has been captured and chained to a marble slab like some kind of offering. She remembered the piercing blade killing her and trying to rip her very soul as if wanting to eat her very essence. She remembered the blinding light that freed her from Frostmourne and something else which she cannot place her finger with. And finally her mind clicked, she heard her long-time companion again before she died.

"At least I know now that I am dead," muttered Alleria out loud with a tired sigh as she opened her eyes to see the endless blue above her.

"Not just yet I might say," a very familiar tone suddenly spoke that once annoyed, riled, and irritated the former Ranger as she grew up from her younger days sounded close, too close to her for her comfort.

Moving her head slowly, afraid of what she will see. Alleria came face to face with the same handsome face with the scar that she saw on her dream or vision. Immediately the High Elf can't help but blush horribly. Their faces are merely inches to one another that she could practically smell his breath. Not to mention that he is as handsome in her vision. In instinct Alleria tried to wriggle away but found that she couldn't.

Three things immediately came to register at the confused High Elf's mind as he looked at her long time friend with a body now, a gorgeous body with beautiful armor, but a body nevertheless.

A.) He had wings of silver and they are definitely working as they are going up and down.

B.) She was barely dressed, her ranger leathers is in tatters nearly leaving her body exposed more than usual that she had to cover her chest with her hands to prevent anyone from having a free show.

C.) Cold air is rushing all over her and she panicked as the realization kicked in that she is currently flying and if not for the arms holding her protectively. she would have plummeted to her doom below.

"You know you could hold on to me right?" asked her very amused savior who have been watching her with amusement as the poor Elf made sense of where she is.

Alleria only glared at him. Memories of their banter before immediately surfacing on her psyche. "Shut up! I'm not giving you a free show even if you dropped me. Besides. I am not going to let someone see me whose name I didn't even got to know,"

Much to her irritation. The silver-armored figure holding her snorted and before she knew it, she fel the arms holding her waist loosen a bit and in fear for her life. Alleria by self-preservation clung to his neck like a leech, not minding the fact that her body is practically glued on his.

"You don't need to be worried about your modesty around me Leria," chuckled the man-with-wings at her as she held on for dear life even as she felt his hold on her tightening again. "I've seen you buck naked more times than you could count and as beautiful as you are. I'm not exactly drawn to earthly things anymore,"

"Stalker," murmured Alleria. "You're annoying you know that,"

He only laughed at her words. "I know Leria. I take pride on that,"

The High Elf merely remained silent for a while painfully aware that her assets are pressed to him quite snug if she might add. Oh how she wished that she would meet her closest friend that is speaking on her head before so many times than she could count. However she never expected it would be on this position. Regaining control of her blush, Alleria looked at him again.

"Who are you?" the High Elf asked.

He only laughed. "Same question after many centuries. Still the cute little elf I see Leria,"

"And you're still the same annoying voice in my head," grumbled Alleria. "Now stop beating around the bush and tell me your name!"

"Ooh, demanding is she?" a voice like rumbling stones sounded immediately after her demands making Alleria nearly jumped out of her skin as a red and black dragon appeared at their side.

Now don't mistake her, Alleria is not all brawn and no brains. Unlike the human soldiers and scouts, the Ranger Corps of Quel'Thalas made sure that their members are not idiots. Before being conducted into the corps, one must first be able to pass being knowledgeable and that means a good foundation from the home-schooling that your parents raised you with.

Alleria was one of these. She was some of the few who were well-versed on the lore and history of Azeroth. That's the reason why she was more baffled than afraid as the large red and black scaly overgrown lizard which looked like it could eat her and the one carrying her with one gulp appeared out of nowhere. Her mind whirred as it try to classify the animal to which Dragonflight it belonged. It certainly isn't the Green or the Blue Dragonflight with the color of its scales. At best guess it certainly looked like a member of the Blacks. However she knew that if it belonged to them, it would not have bothered to talk, just attack. And it is too small to belong to those of the Red ones.

"Would you look at that Balerion," a female voice chuckled making Alleria look at the black and red dragon's back where a beautiful woman sat whittling a bow and...is that her sister Vereesa at her lap sleeping? "Someone who did not panic at first sight of you,"

The dragon named "Balerion" only harrumphed grouchily. "Maybe if Harry would allow it then I would be given the chance to drop her on the air and see how much she would not panic,"

"Wait just one second!" yelled Alleria stopping the friendly banter between the two much to the amusement of everyone as Alleria nearly lost her balance from where Harry is holding her as she forgot the simple fact of holding; as she raised her hands to make the two shut up before immediately clinging again to her savior's neck in fear of falling. "Why do you have my youngest sister?! And is your name Harry?" she blinked at the smirking emerald eyed man. She never thought that his name would be so simple. In fact it sounded like a commoner's name and not knightly or royalty either. For someone like him, she expected at least an impressive one.

"Yes," nodded Harry before smirking at her. "Why the long face Leria?"

"I-I guess that I expected something grand with the armor and all that," admitted Alleria. "Now tell me why do those two have my sister who is supposed to be on Dalaran at the moment,"

"Those two", also have a name you know," grouched the dragon. "Stop referring to us two as if we are not here. I am Balerion and the dragoness who preferred to be a chick at my back is Norberta,"

"Don't call me a chick!" the woman at the back immediately yelled.

"Well you are a female woman. That makes you a chick,"

"Stupid pervert!"

"Self-absorbed moron!"

"Fat Dragon!"

"Lazy human!"

"Witless worm!"

"Hairless ape!"

"Overgrown lizard!"

"Wingless bitch!"

Alleria only blinked as the two began shouting insults to one another even though Norberta is seated at Balerion's back. Still confused, Alleria merely looked at Harry's amused face watching the two banter back and forth. Immediately she can't help but be absorbed how beautiful he is. One would think that those scars are an immediate turn-off, but for Alleria, scars are testimonies to previous braveries. Looking at his lips, Alleria wet hers by instinct. Oh how he easy it would be to simply lean and capture them. Surely he would not protest. They know each other personally, or more correctly he knew her. She haven't exactly filtered her thoughts when they are talking before as she poured her secrets to him and he would listen to her. Not to mention the fact that he had seen her nude body many times already if his admittance to it is true.

"Alleria what are you doing?" Harry's voice cut through her seventh-heaven haze as she saw his face frowning to her, closer than before. Much, much closer.

Alleria blinked. "I-," she blinked again as the realization kicked in that thanks to her thoughts, she had been edging closer and closer as she lifted her head up to actually kiss him. Immediately the High Elf blushed to the roots of her hair as she realized what she had done. it didn't help that the other two whose banter she had completely tuned out are looking at the two of them, or more precisely at her with complete shit-eating grins, at least Balerion is though Norberta only had a smile on her, with her face twisted in amusement.

"Well, well Harry," Balerion was the first to break the silence after a few minutes where the flapping of wings were the only sound. "It looks like you finally have someone who likes you. Would you look at that,"

"I didn't mean to," protested Alleria at the Black and red dragon. "I was just-,"

"Entranced? Charmed? Attracted to my friend there?" if Dragons can wiggle their eyebrows. Alleria was sure this one just did.

Seeing that she can't talk her way out of this. The former Ranger of Silvermoon merely replied her most favorite reply when "the voice" which is Harry annoyed her before.

"Shut up!"

The dragon merely guffawed though thankfully he dropped the matter preserving Alleria from even more embarrassment as she glared at him. Taking the cue to finally have some of her questions answered. Alleria gazed at the "dragoness" at Balerion's back which seemed to be the level-headed one than either Harry or Balerion who is still chuckling.

"So why is my sister with us Norberta?" asked Alleria looking at the sleeping form of Vereesa. She still haven't been able to wrap her head around the fact that they managed to steal and knock out Vereesa on Dalaran. Her youngest sister other than a Ranger is also a mage and even then, is no pushover when it comes to her skill with a blade and a bow.

"Sisters," corrected Norberta kicking the side of the dragon she is riding making Balerion raise one of his paws revealing the dangling form of Sylvanas who looked almost mummified with the bandages surrounding her. "And don't call me Norberta. Just Nora. Norberta is too long," corrected the dragon. "As to why your sisters are here, let's just say that a very good friend of yours found it in his heart not to see you suffer and would rather interfere and let himself be punished than allowing Fate to guide things,"

"Friend? What friend?" blinked Alleria in confusion though inwardly she was breathing in relief seeing Sylvanas safe and sound. She had been terribly worried that they have left her at Quel'Thalas.

"That hurts my feelings Leria," chuckled the one holding her. "Am I not your friend?"

"What? Of course you are. I just didn't expect it...I guess," replied Alleria though this time she avoided looking at him in order not to repeat being entranced. "And what do you mean punished?"

"Well he did defy Fate for interfering again,"it was Norberta who answered this time with a snort. "Bloody insane if you ask me. I'm pretty sure he would have an earful once we get back home,"

"Home?"

"Yes," nodded Norberta in affirmation. "You don't truly expect us to simply live in, on a hovel right Alleria?"

"I thought Dragons use mountains and hidden places to roost their nests Nora?" asked the High Elf.

"Normal dragons do," corrected Norberta. "Me and Balerion isn't exactly normal as you already can see. I prefer staying in my humanoid unless at the direst of need and Balerion here is, let's just say an outcast of time,"

"Outcast of time?"

"She means I'm not from around here," chuckled Balerion. "Bloody lucky too. From where I am before, I am as dumb as a rock where my main objectives are hunt. sleep and shit. Along with being the tool and horse of some human. Ha! If he could see me now talking back, he would shit himself silly,"

"I, I see," replied Alleria though she can't help but wonder what an exotic group she had met. Dragons, two of them in fact and not of the Dragonflights and she had no idea what Harry is. Those wings are looking too good to be false, especially with the way they moved fluidly.

"Where are we going?" she finally asked looking at the waters below them. Now that she mentioned it, she never saw any land until now. And that means she and her sisters are away from the continent right now and that brought her uneasiness. Alleria had never been out of the continent before.

"A safe haven," it was Balerion who answered them. "Our Home. Now that I thought about it. I'm pretty sure that your sister would not take this very well Harry," he directed his words this time to the one carrying Alleria who only snorted.

"Don't remind me. I can already hear her voice screeching at my ears,"

"Excuse me," mumbled Alleria making the two look at her. "I'm sorry to bother but I really need to ask. Where are we going? And I mean specifically," she looked pointedly at Balerion who only grinned. For someone looking so fierceful, he looked terribly childlike with his antics and Alleria doesn't feel any fear radiating from him at all. Though she would bet her ass that when pissed, he can be a different kind of animal.

"As Balerion said Alleria, home," answered Harry with a gentle smile. "Look," he nudged at her sideward.

Frowning Alleria looked at the direction he is looking and literally felt her jaw drop from the ground at the view in front of her. For below her was an island, and not any sort of island simply. It contains the largest trees that Alleria had ever seen. Two of them in fact, so large that even on their vantage point on the air, the trees are still looming over them like behemoths of life. Countless figures flying on the air are seen on the descending afternoon light. Some are obviously red dragons while others are humans like Harry with wings on the back, only less regal and others are beautiful Harpies and not the kind that had the feral look of beautiful women that travelers fear. It seems someone had removed the feral part leaving only the beautiful one giving them a view of some of the most gorgeous flying beings that Alleria had ever seen with their female bodies combined with the avian one.

"What is this place?" asked Alleria unable to keep the wonder out of her voice as she looked around. Harry had just passed the first lower branches making the flying beings that Alleria had seen clearer.

"As we've said Alleria, home," chuckled Norberta as she nodded at two flyers like Harry who flew beside them.

Alleria's mind spun only even more as Harry landed them on one of the branches which is wider than Balerion who perched on it, placing her sister Sylvanas at the branch gently while Norberta eased the knocked out form of Vereesa on the saddle. She is just about to inquire the health status of her sisters when a very pissed off voice filled with venom sounded behind them.

"Well, its good you have come back then brother,"

Looking at the source ignoring Harry at the meantime who is sweatdropping for some reason, Alleria for the first time in her life came face to face with an incredibly beautiful scantily clad red-head who looked like ready to blow up. She had two horns with golden bands poking out of her head with smaller horns at the side.

"Who are you?" asked Alleria. "Do not blame them. They saved me and my sisters,"

"I know they did," the beautiful woman's voice said with barely restrained anger. "And it's not your fault Alleria. It's their's. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you and your sisters are all right, but my moron of a brother needs to learn how to follow my orders," She sighed again as if not wanting to speak the next few words at all,"

"As for me. You may call me Alexstrasza,"

..

..

..

 **Hihihi I surprised you didn't I? Please Review people. Next chapter will be explained how did Lexa and Harry became siblings.**

 **PS: Once I finished writing chapter 30 of Newcomers. I will surrender my account to my best friend. She would change the name of the account and everything on it. Please support her as you supported me. As of now, I would like to say farewell and thanks for the never ending support.**

 **PPS: She agreed to continue my stories for me.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

..

..

..

 _"Heart of the dove, pure as light. Hear the song, be as bright,"_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

"Do they always act like this?" Alleria can't help but ask nervously from her new room watching the humongous red dragon that is Alexstrasza try to catch the smaller figure of Harry who is barely as large as Alexstrasza's single claw.

"More or less," replied Norberta with an amused smirk at her face. "Just don't panic if you see Alexstrasza swallow Harry whole,"

"Swallow him whole?" Alleria blinked feeling suddenly very sick at the stomach imagining the red dragon gulping Harry down in its gullet.

"Yes," shrugged the beautiful white head. "She always does every time Harry annoys her. Not the first time exactly. Anyway, anytime you need something Alleria, just ring the bell and one of the servants will check on you. Good day," the human dragon bowed low once more before closing the door behind her leaving Alleria standing alone on her room.

The High Elf blinked feeling immediately forlorn and not the least nervous as she moved her gaze around. The room though not as wide as her previous house is quite stuffed with furniture and belongings. There is a bed wide enough where three people might fit, four pillows on it. A wooden table who seemed to be connected to the tree tower she is currently in and a large wardrobe behind a toiletry area. Rugs and animal pelts filled the floor and even the former Ranger can't help but admire the curtains which seemed to be made on the transparent skin of a Naga Myrmidon.

Approaching the wardrobe, Alleria opened it and got the largest collection of clothes she had ever seen. It is literally filled to the brim with different gowns and dresses with a variety of colors from the plainest of blacks to the more intrinsic ones of silver. Even a small part of the wardrobe are alloted to tunics and shirts that looked forlornly like her trainee attire when she is a Ranger.

All in all one look at it made Alleria aware that she won't be needing anytime soon in the problem of clothes. It made her feel special and also if she'll be honest with herself, humbled. When she got kicked out of the Ranger Corps, one of the primary problems that the former Ranger had is money. With her low income, Alleria had been used on only owning a very small amount of dresses that she had classified for different occasions. Most of these are gifted to her by her sisters pitying her sad plight and Alleria had to admit that the dresses she once owned are more patched up with her bad sewing skills on the design. If she'll be honest with herself enough, Alleria knew that with her past life, she is somewhere very close on the line of poverty.

Removing herself from the wonders of her new ownership of too many attires, Alleria waddled to the bathroom and as usual impressed by how beautiful it is despite its simplistic design. Like her room, it seemed to be hallowed on the tree itself and even a bath tub of some kind are placed in the center for it while a side hole is set aside for toiletries. Two levers are at the side of the tub and it didn't take Alleria long to find out that the blue means cold water and the red means hot one.

Feeling dirty all over a sudden, Alleria stripped herself of her muddy dress which she never noticed she is wearing until now before stepping into the tub naked as the day she was born and opened the red lever again.

Hot water filled the tub slowly to the brim making the High Elf let off a little moan of pleasure as it slowly carresed her tired body like a gentle touch. Stretching lithely like a cat on the tub, Alleria dipped her head on the hot water letting it wash over her golden hair as she contemplated her thoughts.

Part of her is worried for good reason for her homeland. She can't help but wonder how the others are faring now with the Scourge invasion even though Harry and his companions ruined a large part of their army, and if Norberta's smirk was right, damaged Arthas' jewels and shamed him by shaving his head on the middle while leaving his long hair at the sides making him look ridiculous. Based on Arthas' ego, Alleria is sure that the self-proclaimed king of Lordaeron would postpone the entire invasion until he managed to grow his hair back.

Despite her worries though, Alleria herself found that she is not worried as she thought she would be at whatever fate her homeland might have. She is safe here on the home of such magnificent creatures and people with Alexstrasza and her old friend, with her sisters with her stuck safe and sound. They could build a life here, a life of peace and plenty instead of the fire and blood that seemed to dominate her entire life while she is living at Quel'Thalas. Sure she had friends remaining there, but they are so few that she can count their number on her two hands. Right here she and her sisters could start anew, maybe even find their mates and get married to someone.

Immediately the High Elf blushed as she remembered her oldest friend and her handsome savior. Despite her efforts to rein herself in, she can't help but wonder about the possibility of him being her mate. Unlike their cousins, the Kaldorei who prefer to mate with each other until they get tired and move on to another, Sindorei actually practice the rituals of marriage though they call their partners mates. For Alleria who had been almost a millennia and a century in age, she can't help but feel that it is time for her to settle down.

Of course being a disabled elf on Quel'Thalas had made it impossible for her to catch the eye of any potential suitor. But right here, right now where her disability does not shame her, Alleria somehow knew that it is the proper moment to get on with life and find a suitable suitor.

She can't help but blush at the handsome face that immediately filled his vision. A large part of her desperately wanted that he be the one to win her heart. Harry is the perfect mate for her. He had known her ever since she was an elfling, understood how her mind works, know the quirks of her attitude which can irritate even the most patient of elves and most importantly knows how to make her smile.

Grinning to herself as she let her mind float to cloud nine, Alleria pulled her face from the hot water of the tub sighing as he imagined him. He is handsome, he is cute, he is her friend, he is her savior and...HE IS STANDING RIGHT THERE IN FRONT OF HER.

Alleria blinked trying to make sense if her eyes are again playing tricks on her. She stared...yes, he's still there annoyingly handsome with that small mischievous smirk.

Blinked and looked again...yes, still there.

Blink and look...yes he's really there.

Immediately Alleria screamed at the top of her lungs as she covered her breasts with her arms curling into a ball trying to hide and fail her nude body over the tub as Harry in front of her laughed aloud sitting at the side of her tub staring at her side-boob and naked arse and back quite shamelessly.

"I gotta say Leria, you really grew up in the right places," he commented eyeing her nude body as if it's simply an every day affair for him.

The former High Elven Ranger is fully aware of how red must be her face right now. If she could slap him without exposing her chest to his eyes even more, she would have. However as it is, she simply settled on hissing angrily at him.

"Get out!"

"No," he replied with a smirk still eyeing her arse.

"I said get out!" repeated Alleria. Part of her is flattered that he found her beautiful if those glazed beautiful green eyes are any indication. However the more nervous and imaginative part of her is badly worried that he might have her way with her right now. Gods only know how easy it would be for him to overpower her. "Please Harry, get out. I don't even want to know how you entered my bathroom,"

His smirk only widened as he stood up and instead of walking out grabbed a towel from outside and placed it at the side of her tub and stood there simply leaning on the wall.

"You've left your door unlocked and I came through the window," he answered before looking at her pointedly. "And what do you mean this is your room? This is my room,"

"What?" blinked Alleria confusedly. "But I've seen the dresses. Don't tell me you're gay,?"

 _"Please don't be! Please don't be!"_ the part of her that fervently wished that Harry will agree to be the one to court her prayed to well...whatever it is praying at.

This time much to Alleria's amusement, the question managed to drag a heavy reaction from the human-with-wings.

"W-What? Where did you get that ridiculous idea from? Have you eaten again those weird mushrooms that you once picked over a routine patrol Alleria?"

The High Elf Ranger merely looked balefully at him. She didn't like to be reminded of those funny mushrooms that she had picked when she was still a Ranger. She had been hungry and picked those from a random bush. She never knew they caused hallucination; and let's just say that the youngsters that she should be training that time had the worst memory in their lives of watching the fabled Alleria Windrunner snogging the bark of a tree.

"You're evil you know that?" snarked the High Elf at the man who merely flexed his silver wings playfully.

"What can I say? You love me still the same," he chuckled, playing with one of the feathers. "Now get out of that tub. Lexa is calling us for dinner and I'd rather not get swallowed by that dragon a second time,"

"Lexa?" blinked Alleria. "You mean Alexstrasza? Your sister, the Life-Binder?"

"Younger sister in fact. Though don't call her by all her titles. She'll rather have a big head than before," Harry replied. "Now please, get out of that tub," he repeated.

This time Alleria blushed like a tomato at the command unable to believe her ears. "You're not serious?"

"And why would I not be?" he raised an eyebrow in question. "I've seen you naked many times before Alleria. "Seeing it again won't get that hard of a reaction from me,"

A pang of hurt immediately rose through the Hight Elf's chest at his words though her face didn't show it. What he said hurt her deeper more than any sword can do and the shame she had been feeling for exposing her body is snuffed out like a candle on a storm.

Grabbing the towel, Alleria forced herself up from the tub aware that his eyes are trained at her examining every curve and every contour of her body. He didn't say a thing and neither did she. Alleria simply wrapped the towel around her before passing her oldest friend as she headed towards the wardrobe. She made a grab at first of course at her muddied clothes but Harry beat her to it.

"I'll take care of this," he said simply and Alleria deigned not to respond as she opened the wardrobe and took a random dress thanks to her sad state of mind before hiding on the screen to dress up.

There she can't stop the tear that fell to her cheeks and she immediately wiped it furiously with her hand annoyed at herself for showing such weakness. However part of her is hurt deeply more than she can imagine. Its amazing how dreams can be destroyed by a very few choice of words.

Moving robotically, Alleria donned the beautiful silver gown that she had taken. She didn't even flinch at how it bared her back for the entire world to see and her shoulders to. If she might have been paying attention to herself, she might have balked at how beautiful she looked if she spared the time for a glance at the mirror. As it is, Alleria is caught by surprise that Harry had a dumbfounded look on his face the moment she stepped out of the curtain. She is pretty sure that she had seen lust etched on her savior's eyes for a moment there.

"Is there something wrong with my face Harry?" asked Alleria quite baffled at her old frien'ds reactions. She is quite sure that he didn't like her that way thanks to his previous comment.

"You look beautiful my lady," commented Harry still wearing that expression. Alleria didn't believe it one bit.

"Thank you," she forced a smile through her lips to his words. She raised an eyebrow though as he offered her his arm.

"May I have the pleasure of being your escort for tonight's dinner Leria?" he asked.

Different emotions immediately welled through the former Rangers' chest. Part of her still felt angered and saddened by his previous words, but another part of her enjoyed being called by her pet name. Heavens only know how long she had been waiting for him to call her that again ever since he mysteriously disappeared from her life that day.

Angry part and romantic part of her warred inside her. Romantic part won with a landslide.

"Sure, thank you good sir," nodded the High Elf as she this time gave off a genuine smile as she took the offered hand.

Who cares if he isn't that affected with her body anymore? She is Alleria Windrunner, former ranger of Quel'Thalas. She had survived the silent sneers and pity that her people threw at her. Surely she could get over the fact that Harry haven't found her beautiful. She had always succeeded on getting the things she want ever since she was a girl. If she can't win him over with his physical looks, she would entice him with her great personality. Not that he's fully immune to her charms though. Alleria did not miss the slight glance that he spared to her cleavage as she took his hand.

The walk towards the "dining area" as Harry so simply called it is a long one. In fact Alleria is sure that unless she had seen from outside that this place is a humongous plant. She would had mistaken the place as a large building instead of one giant tree. The staircases go on in a spiral and wound many times than she could count. The walls are the smooth bark of the tree not even looking like it is touched by any sort of knife much to her bafflement. Harry just smirked at her when she asked about it.

However when she reached the dining Hall, despite her training in stoicism, Alleria can't help but stop dead at the entrance gateway as every eye trained on her. Her eyes had to blink a dozen of times to register the large empty space in front of her. When Harry told her that they are going to a dining hall, she expected seeing a small room or even an anteroom where she would meet the others and her sisters who are also attending. She didn't expect seeing a place so wide that you could fit the entirety of Windrunner Spire in here and still have place to jog around. You could fight a battle here and still have enough space to place the corpses for later.

There is almost a hundred circular tables surrounding a large bonfire where food is roasted and cooked. Hundreds of residents with wings come and go either laughing, joking, talking or arguing with one another. Some flew, while others jus t walked. Their wings have different colors and even Alleria had to stop the snigger that almost left her lips when one with a pink wing flew overhead. Beautiful Harpies also filled the area intermingling with the residents or simply just trying to sing with one another. Treants come and go acting as servants being treated like people instead of things. Thousands of werelights floated the area giving the Hall a rather bright and light view.

Alleria was too focused on trying to absorb all these wonder that she didn't expect the two golden blurs that are her sisters tackle her midriff, trampling Harry in the process before immediately babbling nonsense as they cried their relief on seeing her alive and kicking. She merely gave Harry on the floor an amused look as she hugged both her sisters.

They are alive and that is all that matters.

Vereesa is wearing a green gown that hugged her figure literally though she looked modest with her dress and did not show much skin other than her face, neck and dainty hands. Sylvanas as usual is still donning her Ranger tunics though they looked slightly repaired. Typical of their middle sister since she hated dresses with a passion. Both of their hairs are combed straight though and they don't smell and look like they had just came from a war.

Her attention though was broken when a familiar beautiful red-head she met once when she arrived here walked towards them wearing a beautiful smile at her face. Unlike her previously scantily clad attire before, right now she is wearing a gown with braces at her arms and neck and horns. She looked like the reincarnation of beauty in fact.

When she spoke, the sound of her voice was like the wind who for some reason had learned how to sing.

"Welcome to Dragonhold Alleria Windrunner. Welcome to your new home,"

..

..

..

 **There. I updated it. Happy?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

..

..

..

 _"Home is where the heart rests,"_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

Alleria slowly walked the paths of the forest barefoot clad in a beautiful green gown feeling the earth with the skin of her feet. She still can't believe that the place she really is walking is a place of peace. The warrior in her barely rose anymore and the desire to go out there and fight are finally and slowly being purged out of her system step by step. This place, the Isle of the Last Watchers contained things and magic that she never knew about back at home. Things that were lost as the species of both Elves and humanity, took over control of the world. Here they still lived in harmony under the protection of the Watch, an army of humanoid winged creatures that kept the peace on Azeroth as long as the long vigil of the Kaldorei.

"Look its Alleria," a familiar chirped voice caught her attention and she smirked seeing a flock of small harpies with blue and red feathers heading towards her before hovering mid-air and then finally crashing down beside her. "Leria, leria let's play that game find the Orc again," chirped the little Harpy.

Alleria just smiled. She was never good with children but being a celebrity here thanks to be one of the few visitors that had been allowed to live here, attention was something she cannot avoid. For some reason, the children was quite smitten with her and loved following her around asking him for games.

"Me too! I wanna play too," a loud childish voice made everyone look up as a young dragon whelp crash landed face first on the ground much to Alleria's amusement before changing to a kid with red-hair smiling sheepishly before looking expectantly at her.

"Kids I really need to go somewhere right now," spoke the High Elf.

"Awww!"

"Please!"

"I'll wash your dishes for dinner tonight!"

"Leria let's play!"

"Enough younglings," a booming voice that sounded like rolling stones stopped the arguments of everyone as powerful gusts of wind blew off dust and spare leaves as a red dragon with dark and red scales landed gracefully as a dragon only could. Alleria smiled as she saw her sister Vereesa atop the said dragon waving at her.

"Lady Alleria needs to meet someone important. Here, play with me and Vereesa. The first one to catch her gets to hitch a ride on my tail,"

The result was immediate. Vereesa bolted like a Ranger only could playfully towards the trees with the children nearly shrieking as they swarmed after her on their stubby little legs.

"Well done Calen. I had no idea what made them come after me always expecting me to play with them. Im horrible with children. Thanks by the way," Alleria said to the red dragon who is Alexstrasza's youngest son and if she suspects correctly, soon to be brother-in-law with the amount of time he and Vereesa shared with one another. Alleria had no qualms with that. Calen can be serious and playful at the same time. A perfect match for her fun-loving sister.

She missed the amused look thrown to her by the dragon.

"What are you still standing here for then? I believe that you had a date with someone," he chided in a mocking tone.

Alleria blushed red as she felt heat crept up her cheeks. "It's not a date. We're just having lunch. That's all there is,"

"Yeah, right. Lunch huh?" the tone of the dragon obviously spoke volumes that he didn't believe her one bit. "Well you better go off to have lunch then," he added an eye waggle that prompted Alleria to swat his folded right wing which earned her a chuckle from him before walking off, the sound of Vereesa's laugh and that of the children still ringing on her ears.

Shaking her head at the Dragon's teasing. Alleria dusted the leaves off her pants as she followed the trail she was previously following before. As much as she wanted to ignore it. She can't help but think about the dragon's words and the implications it held beneath it.

Does she like Harry? Yes, a lot. But is that enough for her to accept him as her mate?

Being an elf, time isn't usually a problem for her and her kind. She could live in centuries and she had a lot of available time to spare. Unlike their Night Elven kin, High Elves practice marriage and that's the reason why choosing a mate is done carefully. It won't do spending ages of waiting for death if you had a bad wife or husband. Life would then be a living hell.

However Alleria doesn't believe that Harry would make a bad mate. In fact in her opinion. He met every possible aspect that High Elven women like her is looking for.

She knew him well, in fact ever since she was a young girl, she and him get along fabulously other than the occasional prank that he makes which she found funny nevertheless. He is more powerful than her and could be her protector at the same time as life partner. Alleria would never concede marrying someone who would had no idea how to wield a blade or a sword. Yes, she had everything that she was looking for him. However it was up to Alleria to take the final step forward which was extremely hard on her part. Being ridiculed by other Elven women your entire life about your beauty had crushed her hopes of finding a mate knowing that they won't like her though Harry made it very clear every time they talked about her insecurities that she was the most beautiful Elf he met. She had no idea if it was a truth or a lie being his best friend after all.

Thinking about it however made her toes tingle currently. She really wanted to believe it, she wanted to take the leap of faith, something that she never did with her attitude of wanting always to be prepared always.

Something hard hit her suddenly at the front, the sudden pain recognized by her nose who flared in pain in alarm as her hands instinctly clasped it and a small groan left her lips as she opened her watery eyes to see who or what she had collided with.

Imagine her surprise when she found herself staring at the human form of Balerion who is a black-haired male with three long scars at his face stretching from his right eye to his left lip. However it was not the dragon that caught her attention but the person he was walking hand in hand with.

"Sylvanas, is that you?" blinked the former Ranger General as she stared disbelievingly at her sister who is currently wearing a dress. Something that Sylvanas would have been caught dead on.

In fact now that she looked at both of them. They both looked formally attired and "holding hands".

Balerion had a black trench coat that extended to his knees and expensive looking shirts looking extremely pleased with himself while Sylvanas wore a blue slender gown accentuating her developing body with a scowl on her face but a small blush on her face at the same time.

Head spinning, Alleria glared at them before speaking one word only:

"Explain,"

Her younger sister merely sighed in defeat as Balerion's smirk seemed to widen some more. "You want the long version or short Alleria?"

"Short,"

"Very well," Sylvanas sighed again. "I challenged him to a duel with a bet. If I won, he get to be my personal horse. But if he won, he get to date me and I won't complain,"

"So this is a date?" Alleria blinked feeling quite left out and a little envious of her tomboyish sister.

"The clothes didn't explain enough?" Sylvanas grimaced at her sister who blinked again in confusion.

"Uh-huh,"

Balerion only laughed walking forward along, pulling Sylvanas along with him. "Yes, its a date my lady Alleria. Don't worry I'll take care very much of your sister on this date,"

"Who says its a date? You never said anything about a date! And HA! Maybe I'll be the one I take care of you, not the other way around,"

The former Ranger-General merely stared rooted at the spot as the couple trudged on ahead arguing. Her mind is still having trouble wrapping it all up. Her little sister, the one whom she never expected to be engaged in a relationship of any kind are walking off arm in arm with a boy-dragon. She felt a little bit dazed at that fact.

Shaking off the feelings that are bombarding her mind. Alleria walked on her destination intent on forgetting it all at the moment and focus on her own confused feelings and also about the fact of the place she is going today.

"Are they right? Am I going to a date?" the High Elven maiden muttered to herself feeling immediately self-conscious as she looked down at the plain white dress she had opted to wear for the picnic that Harry had invited her at. She looked terribly underdressed compared to Sylvanas and she had a bad feeling that her anti-social attitude is causing her problems now.

"No!" the former Ranger General of Quel'Thalas shook her head off mentally like a dog to clear her thoughts. "I'm a Ranger, why would I care for such frivolity. If he can't accept what I choose to dress and frown over it. It's his problem, not mine,"

Feeling a lot better now than she did a few minutes ago, Alleria regained her confident trot as she followed the familiar trails down the sloping forests of the island Harry had brought her at and soon wasn't disappointed the small hill clearing that Harry had introduced to her before It isn't anything grand. Just a small rise of a hill surrounded by forests a stone's throw away. Open blue clouds dotted the sky and a crystal pond where fishes jump out every now and then are at the hill's side beside the clearing. All in all, she had to agree with Harry. It's a good place to hold a picnic.

However the High Elf refugee is taken by surprise seeing that Harry is not alone at the clearing as she expected to see. No, right beside him sitting on what obviously is a picnic mattress talking softly is none other than the Lifebinder herself in all her glory in her humanoid form.

Alleria can't help but blink, unsure how to react to this. Hearing about the legendary Dragon Aspects of Azeroth and hearing about them are two different things. She still can't help but remain in awe at Harry's proclaimed "sister" for the last two months she had been here. The awe that had been implanted in her mind thanks to her education when she was young so that no matter how much Harry and Alexstrasza tried to convince her not to grovel at the Aspect of Life's presence, she can't help but do it anyway. Centuries of teachings after all is not easy to forget no matter how realistic the Aspect of Life's arguments are.

Alleria was just ready to bolt and leave the two siblings alone on their chat undisturbed when the Aspect of Life's head turn at her direction and her red lips broke into a ide smile as her eyes lit with recognition upon setting eyes on the High Elf.

"Alleria!" Alexstrasza's voice chimed as she stood up and began skipping at her direction. "You're late. Me and Harry here began expecting that you won't show up,"

"My lady," Alleria bowed making the red-head in front of her pout. "Oh come on Alleria. How many times must I tell you to call me by my real name?" she didn't wait for the Elf's response as she automatically linked their arms and began dragging her towards Harry who had watched the exchange in ni small amount of amusement.

"Alleria," Harry spoke in recognition the moment Alleria's rear met the ground. "I've never expected you to be late. Going lazy without Ranger duties huh?" he finished with a chuckle making the former Ranger General huff forgetting her awkward feelings at being side by side with Alexstrasza who had lain down on the grass at Harry's side poking a half-eaten sandwich that she had been munching before Alleria had arrived.

"I'm not lazy!" She denied forcefully. "In fact I have some questions for you,"

"Well out with it then," said Harry in amusement stealing a chicken leg from Alexstrasza's hand who had been poking around the picnic basket, making the said dragon squawk in protest at the successful theft.

"Why in the world is my sisters bonding with dragons?" asked Alleria. "And what did Sylvanas eat that she is acting like a girl? Harry, you know my sister. You know as well as I do that she hated anything girly. Much less wear a dress and willingly go to a date. Are you even listening to me?! hissed Alleria ss the dragon remained nonchalant as he continued munching the chicken leg while avoiding Alexstrasza's searching hands hat are trying to steal back the anatomy part of the chicken that Harry stole.

"Yes," nodded the man in front of her, side-stepping Alexstrasza sending the red-haired beauty falling into his lap in a heap of limbs and beautiful flesh. "For the record, I think it is time that they had the choice to pick their mates," he added sagely making Alleria's mouth fell on the ground.

"You're playing match-maker with my sisters?" blinked the High Elf unable to believe the words that came out of the mouth of her oldest friend.

"Match-maker huh? Maybe I am, besides. Come on Leria. You now as well as I do that your sisters are incredibly beautiful examples of the female species and I am just introducing them to some of the decent guys here. You should be thanking me," chimed Harry helping Alexstrasza up to sit at his lap who then purred as she leaned back at his chest.

Alleria only blinked at the blatant act of honesty. Harry had a point though. Sooner or later, males would come and woo her sisters. She's not blind. She's very aware of their beauty and now that Harry mentioned it, she's worried about them and the possibility about the identities of their potential mates. Not that she's jealous. Even they managed to overtake her on the romance department which is not surprising at all in her opinion.

"Though that's not the reason why I called you here Leria," spoke Harry leaning forward, surprising the High Elf as he gripped her arms. "There is something that I want to tell you that I should have told you long ago,"

"Harry, what are you doing?" Alleria asked in confusion looking at her hands being held by his ignoring the blush and the tingling feeling it gave off at the back of her spine as she tried to pull her hands away but Harry did not let go. In fact she squeaked in alarm and fear as one of his hands caressed her face gently.

"Harry...," the former Ranger whimpered pathetically at the bombardment of emotions that that one act could provide.

"Shh...you're so beautiful Leria. I'm so sorry that I had not been brave enough to tell you that face to face. But I want you to know that you are the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen. I've been meaning to tell you this many times but I am afraid how you would react on having someone like me. Goodness only knows how many times Lexa here tried to bonk me for being such a coward. However I'm not afraid now Lexa. That time where you nearly died made me realize how fragile life really is and I plan not to waste a second longer of both mine and yours,"

"Harry you're making no such sense- hmmmph!" Alleria blushed to the roots of her hair without warning as her eyes turned to the orbs as she felt the lips of her best friend pressed to hers. She tried to pull away but his hand which had been pinching her cheek had moved to the back of her head preventing her escape.

"Hmmf!" her protesting sounds are ignored as she felt something poking at her closed lips and she would reacted badly if not for Harry's spare hand going past the top of her dress to her chest, touching her left breast and squeezing it gently, sending limitless shivers of pleasure towards her making her gasp and allowing entry to the probing tongue of his best friend.

Alleria isn't sure if she wanted to cry in fear or happiness as Harry gave her a best indication of a French Kiss and unwittingly found herself moaning as he explored her mouth playing tonsil tennis inside her, plundering her lips and throat completely. It wasn't bad in fact and Alleria would have loved to kept on going if not for the severely lack of air that the two of them soon found out making them separate though a faint trail of drool still connected from her lips.

"Alleria," the former Ranger never heard her name being spoken so gently and lovingly as Harry caressed her face. "You are brave, you are strong and you had a good heart. I don't deserve someone as good and beautiful as you. I had known you ever since you are young and I'm not worthy of you, but my lady. Would you do me the honor of being my mate from this day hence forwards till the end of time where life binds us and not even death can break thus said bond?"

Despite herself Alleria can't help but stood there dumbly wrapped around Harry's arms as her brain tried to process what is going on. She can't believe her eyes and ears currently. The situation is unreal. Its more like a dream than reality and she found herself not believing what is going on. She had always dreamed that one day someone would propose to her, to be her mate. But seeing that her best friend is the one doing it currently made Alleria dumbstruck in disbelief at the current situation. But it is real. The heated kiss, their bodies pressed together and everything she heard proves to her that this is no dream.

"Harry I..," Alleria can't finish what her lips are forming as she could literally her heart beating frantically at her chest as doubt wormed at her mind. For the life of her she had no idea why is she even having second thoughts.

She had always dreamed that the voice in her head would be real and one day appear to propose to her. Sure he may be annoying to the extreme but he got his heart on the right place and at least he doesn't bore her. In fact if she's being honest with herself, she preferred having him around in her life than not. When Harry became silent after that incident, Alleria found a void in herself that she never thought is present, made by the sudden vanishment of Harry then.

He's everything that Alleria wanted for a mate. Strong, kind, protective (over in fact), and a good person to boot, plus having a good sense of humor.

Feeling that waiting and remaining silent would cause her trouble soon, Alleria decided to take the final leap of faith she would ever do in her entire life.

Taking a deep breathe, the former Ranger of Silvermoon toned down every reluctant nerve in her body as she gripped Harry's arms with her hands and leaned up on his form, pressing a small kiss, her first willing kiss to him, chaste as it is before leaning back to catch her emerald eyes with her blue ones.

"Yes, Harry. I Alleria Windrunner accept your proposal to be your mate. In good times and bad, I'll stand by you. On this I swear,"

Alleria barely had time to finish her words before Harry's face broke to a grin as he then grabbed her midriff and cleanly lifted her off her feet swinging her back and forth as he laughed, ignoring her protests while lavishing kisses on her neck. Despite herself, Alleria found herself laughing along with him. It was only Alexstrasza's cough that the two regained their wits as Harry put her down facing the dragonness who had a small smirk on her lips.

"I believe that congratulations is in waiting Alleria. However there is one thing that Harry forgot to mention," said the dragon mischievously closing the distance between her and the High Elf who then squeaked as Alexstrasza grabbed her head and placed a searing kiss on her lips completely invading her mouth with her tongue for a few seconds before letting go, her yellow eyes glued to that of the confused ones of the Ranger who looked completely lost.

"You get Harry as your mate, you get the full package which is me," smirked the Dragon Queen. "After all. I'm not just his sister, but also his lover. Don't worry dear. I enjoy threesomes,"

And Alleria promptly fainted after that last word. However at the back of her mind she can't help but rejoice. She had the feeling that her fate had been completely changed because of the voice in her head that had badgered her for so long.

Here on this place with her mate. She would find her peace with her sisters. Sure Azeroth may be dangerous, but here she was safe. She would build a new life, a new family away from everything else. Here she would finally put her demons to rest and though she earned her place here through torture, humiliation and great pain...here she would prosper.

For when the time comes that her bow would be needed again. Alleria Windrunner, first scion of House Windrunner and former Aspiring Ranger General of Silvermoon would be ready to defend her home to her last breath with her new mate.

..

..

..

 _I heard the horns on the mountains,_

 _of defeat ,darkness and plague._

 _It all started with simple grains,_

 _but held a darkness that remained vague._

 _On my home it crept,_

 _like a snake coilings its prey._

 _Through it unnumbered tears were wept,_

 _and my sister's body were used for its sway._

 _There I met him,_

 _the voice in my head._

 _The one before who had dimmed,_

 _the one who I thought dead._

 _He took me home with him,_

 _far away from mine._

 _There a refuge found on the world's rim,_

 _a place so good and fine._

 _He then asked for my hand,_

 _and I found myself in love._

 _On that far away land,_

 _I became his dove._

 _Thus my story ends,_

 _no mark left on tree and sky._

 _But I care little for ends,_

 _for love prevails, erasing every guilt and lie._

 _-Alleria Windrunner_

..

..

..

 **I promise that I would finish Cass's story didn't I? I'm sorry if I'm not that good of a writer as her. I read her other stories and I can't help but be envious. My 1st one is barely up to par with hers. Anyway I kept my word. And that's that. Bye2x**

 **Alliah Sofia out.**

 **PS: hop you like my ending about Alexstrasza hihihihi**


End file.
